Faiblesse
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. C'était ce qui l'avait fait fuir, fuir cette réalité dont il ne voulait pas... Zack/Cloud, attention, ce n'est pas joyeux du tout !


Ses cris qui lui brûlaient la gorge résonnaient en vain. Ses larmes salées qui roulaient sur ses joues maculées d'un sang qui n'était pas le siens étaient invisibles sous la pluie glacée et battante. Ses mains si serrées autour de la poignée de cette gigantesque épée lui donnaient l'impression de ne faire plus qu'unes avec l'imposante arme. Mais elles tremblaient tout autant que le reste de son corps faible et frigorifié. Aussi froid que l'homme allongé devant lui.

La lame tomba malgré tout sur les rochers quand il ouvrit ses doigts, se taisant, préférant les poser sur ce torse qui ne se soulèverait plus, il le savait. Mais entre le savoir et l'accepter, il y avait un pas qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire. Pas encore. Et peut-être jamais.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi _lui _? Pourquoi eux ? Et pourquoi devait-il rester en arrière à nouveau, le regarder le quitter, l'abandonner, le délaisser pour partir rejoindre la mort, alors que lui était désespérément vivant…

Son silence se mua en sanglots, ses pleurs retentirent à nouveau, ayant pour seul témoin cette épée qui n'aurait jamais dû tomber de la main de son propriétaire. Cet héritage, il ne le voulait pas, ne le méritait pas. Il _l_'avait laissé se faire abattre comme une bête. Pour le protéger, lui, le poids qui s'accrochait à _lui_. Il laissa à nouveau tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son héros, son ami, son amant, son amour.

Oh oui, il l'aimait. Il le haïssait. Il voulait le revoir. Il voulait l'oublier. Le toucher, le rejeter, l'embrasser, le frapper, l'enlacer, l'insulter… amour, haine, il ne savait plus, il était seul, ils n'étaient plus deux, et c'était lui qui restait.

Non, non, il n'était pas assez fort !

Sa douleur le consumait, son cœur lui était arraché, ses entrailles se retournaient, son cerveau implosait… il se laissa tomber sur le côté, allongé près de _lui_, caressant _son_ visage adoré qu'il connaissait par cœur, celui-là même qui ne réagissait à présent plus à son toucher, _ses_ yeux ne s'ouvriraient plus, ne le regarderaient plus, _ses_ lèvres bleuies ne souriraient plus…

La violence du choc quand son crâne heurta le sol lui brouilla la vue. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Ce n'était pas assez. Il se redressa et se frappa à nouveau, écorchant son visage, laissant librement couler son sang coupable. La douleur incendiait son esprit en lambeaux. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Utiliser l'épée… non, surtout pas, ne pas l'abîmer, ce n'est qu'une épée, elle est si précieuse, pauvre lame inutile, incapable de sauver son maître…

Il ne sentait plus rien, sa peau ravagée, ses os brisés ? Peut-être, peut-être pas, sa poitrine lui faisait si mal, si mal… c'était bien pire que les tortures physiques, oui, Hojo, il aurait jubilé.

Cri de rage.

Sa faute, ce scientifique, ce dingue… non, la sienne, il était lâche et faible… tout aussi fou… jamais à la hauteur. _Il _avait disparu, disparu dans la Rivière de la Vie.

Soyez maudites, Gaia, Minerve !

Pourquoi les dénigrer ? Il n'y avait plus personne à part lui, qui pleurait-il ainsi ? _Lui_ bien sûr, qui était-ce ? Son compagnon, son ennemi, il lui fait du mal, tellement de bien…

Ou peut-être lui-même, il était mort pas vrai ? Son épée était là, il était mort, il était vivant, arrêter la douleur, de quoi était-il coupable après tout ? À qui voulait-il s'excuser ? Et de quoi ? Il n'avait pas à se faire pardonner, il était là, il devait rentrer.

Il fuit, fuit loin, enfouit la vérité sous un si doux mensonge, il accuse la Shinra, toujours elle, il oublie, il est fort à présent.

Retrouver Midgar, devenir un mercenaire, c'est ce qu'il voulait, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Pourquoi se torturait-il ici ? Il était un SOLDAT de Première Classe, avant, il pouvait se rendre utile. Fuir la Shinra, tout le monde était mort, mais lui, il survivrait, il en était capable, il était puissant… pas vrai ?

Il se releva et prit sa Buster Sword. Son voyage commençait là où il s'était arrêté pour un autre dont il ne se souvenait pas.

* * *

Hellow ! Un nouvel OS très court, très bizarre et pas franchement joyeux, mais bon, phase de dépression oblige, j'ai écrit ce truc alors autant vous le faire partager ! En espérant que vous ayez aimé quand même ! Un grand merci à **Taisuki** qui m'a convaincu de le mettre ici. x)

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
